A Love For Kit
by Richard Javier Martinez
Summary: A ThunderCat Love Story the original 1985 series Kit meets someone and her own love story develops


I was taking a walk in the forest. Seeing the green and brown everywhere. Then I saw this small pillar of red/orange, blue mixed with pink. Then I saw the pillar was actually a figure. The figure was of a woman. I saw her face. She is a very pretty / cute woman. She saw me. We approached one another. I smiled. She returned the smile with a smile of her own. "Hi," I said.

"Hi," she said. We stood there quietly. Both of us trying to come up with conversation. Looking at one another. Small smiles on our faces.

"Lovely day for a walk," I said.

"It is," she said. We looked around at the beauty of nature. Then we looked back at one another.

"I'm Jack."

"Nice to meet you, Jack. I'm -" She stopped. Because we both heard a roar. I saw a red light appear in the sky. Then I saw her eyes glowed. She turned and looked at the red light. She looked back at me. "I'm sorry, Jack, but I have to go." I was quiet but I know I wanted to talk to her more. "Bye, Jack." She turned and started running.

"Wait," I said, "What's your name?" I had to know.

In mid-run, she stopped and turned and looked at me. "Kit. My name is Kit." She turned around and ran off.

"Kit."

I was approaching my village and I saw the villagers gather around. I went to them to see what was going on. "What's going on?" I asked anyone who heard me.

"The ThunderCats just saved us. That's the ThunderTank. They battle against evil."

_ThunderCats_, I thought. Beyond the crowd was vehicle. Next to it was a small group. One by one they were getting in the vehicle. Then I saw the pillar of red/orange, blue mixed with pink. She saw me. I smiled. She smiled. I waved. She waved. She was hesitating. "Kit, come on. We've got to get back to the Lair." She looked at who spoke to her. Then I saw her look back at me. We smiled. She got in. The vehicle drove away. The villagers went back to the things they normally do. I stood there, looking at where the vehicle went. And I hoped that I'm going to see Kit again.

I was taking another walk in the forest. Hoping to see Kit. Then I heard a roar. And I saw the red light in the sky. My thoughts immediately turned towards Kit. "Be safe, Kit. Be careful," I said out loud.

I was taking a walk. My thoughts went to Kit. I heard a faint noise. I stopped and looked around to see if I can see what is coming or where it is coming from. I saw a pillar of color flying towards me. The pillar slowed down as she neared me. She stopped and stepped off. She landed and stood up. "Kit, hi."

She smiled. "Hi."

"I was hoping to see you again." She looked down but I saw a smile. She looked back at me. We started walking together. "So, you're a ThunderCat."

She nodded. "I am. If we don't see the symbol then I'm not going to run off again."

"I hope we don't see it," I said. "I would like to spend some time with you." She smiled. "I . . ."

I wanted to spend some more time with her. Then we heard the roar. Then we saw the red light and the symbol in the sky. We looked at each other. "I . . ."

"Have to go." She nodded. Looking at her. Both of us not wanting her to go, but we both knew she had to. I leaned forward and kissed her cheek. I saw her blush. "Be safe. Be careful. I care about you, Kit." She smiled. She started to leave. She turned and looked back at me. She waved. I waved back. She turned and ran off.

I was taking a walk and I saw the ThunderTank. It drove by me. I didn't know if Kit was in it.

I was taking a walk in the forest. I heard a faint noise. I stopped. I saw a pillar of color flying towards me. The spaceboard slowed and stopped. Kit jumped off it and landed. She stood up. Our eyes met. "Hi, Jack."

"Hi, Kit." We were looking at one another. I had a thought that she would like. "Do you want to play Hide and Seek?" She lit up.

"Yes. I hide. You try to find me."

"What do I get if I find you?" I asked.

She blushed and turned a little shy. "A kiss."

I felt a smile on my face. "Go hide." She smiled. She ran off. I closed my eyes and started counted. Finished counting. Opened my eyes. "Ready or not, Kit. Here I come." I started looking around for Kit. Going on a feeling. I started heading off in a direction. I called out to her. Not to try to locate her, find her easier. Just to talk to her. "Kit?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"I miss seeing you already." No idea what she was doing. Smiling, I hoped. I heard a movement, but I didn't see. I looked up in the trees. I looked through the many trees that was in front of me.

"Jack, I was wondering . . ."

"Yes, Kit?"

I waited for her to reply. No response. More unseen movement.

"I'm looking forward to finding you. And the kiss," I said. Again hoping she was smiling.

"Me too." I heard in a faint whisper that seemed to be right behind me. Turned around and I saw that she wasn't there. Started walking that way.

"Kit."

"Jack."

"I . . . Uh . . ."

"No hints, Jack. You have to find me on your own." Looking around for her. Trying to find her. Wanting to see her. "Do you think about me, Jack?"

"Yes, I do, Kit." Had a feeling, she was smiling.

"Find me that you'll see me." Looked ahead and a small distance away. I saw a movement of blue. I followed. I went after it. She stopped and peeked behind a tree. I saw her quickly run to the next tree. I got ahead of her. She peeked. Then she ran to a third tree. I quickly went to the side where she peeked at. I saw her peek. Then she saw me. I found her. I saw a look of surprise, annoyance, and shock mixed together with a small smile on her face. Annoyance because the game ended. But a pleasant look on her face because I found her. "Hi."

"Hi." We took a step closer towards one another. Looking at her. She was looking at me. She looked down because she knew I was staring at her. She looked at me. A small smile on her face. She leaned forward. She kissed my cheek. It was nice. "That was nice," I said. She smiled. "Okay. I hide now."

"What do I get?"

"A kiss. You get a kiss." She smiled.

"Go hide," Kit said. I ran off. I heard her count. "Ready or not. Here I come."

Hid behind a tree. Peeked around it and saw her standing there looking around. Looking for me. "You're beautiful, Kit."

Looked back and I didn't see there anymore. Wondered where she was. I looked to my left and I saw Kit's beautiful face looking at me.

"I found you." She smiled.

"You did."

"Now . . . Now I get my kiss." She smiled a little. I leaned forward. I was aiming for her cheek. But at the last second she moved her head slightly and I ended up kissing the corner of her mouth. I saw a smile on her face after I parted. We were looking at one another.

Then we heard, "WilyKit, where are you? We're about to start our council meeting."

Kit took out her communicator and replied. "I'll be right there. I'm on the way." She put her communicator away.

"WilyKit?" I asked.

"That's my full name," Kit said.

She stepped onto her spaceboard. We were looking at one another. "See you again?"

"Yes," she said with a smile on her face. I smiled. "Bye." She sped off.

I was taking a walk in the forest. Thinking about Kit. Then I saw her walking towards. I felt a smile on my face. And I saw a smile on hers. We stopped together. "Hi."

"Hi." Looking at one another.

"Will you dance with me?"

"Dance?" she asked.

"It's a custom. Two people who are close and like each other. They get close and hold one another and move together."

Kit smiled. "Yes, I will dance with you." We put our arms around each other. We were looking at each other. We started dancing. I thought and remember a song. [The song is _Two Less Lonely People In The World_ by Air Supply] I started humming it. As I was humming it, she took a step closer to me and held me tighter. She put her head on my shoulder. I put my head on her shoulder. I finished the song. We parted. Looked at one another. "That was really nice," Kit said. "What was that song?"

"I don't know. It was pass down." We started walking. She was looking at me.

"I have a confession. I knew what a dance was. We had that custom on Thundera. But I wanted you to tell me what a dance was." She noticed I was looking at her. She slightly smiled and looked forward.

"Kit . . ." I began then we heard a roar. Then we saw the red light in the sky. Saw her eyes glowed.

"Trouble," Kit said. "Jack, I've got to go." Looking at her. I nodded. She started running away. Then she stopped and turned around and ran back to me. She put her arms around me and hugged me. She squeezed me. Then she kissed my cheek. I felt a smile on my face after she kissed me. We parted. Looked at one another. Smiled. "See you soon, Jack." She turned and ran off.

"Be careful, Kit," I called after her.

I was thinking about Kit as I was walking. Then I saw the object of my thoughts. She was standing there. She saw me. We went to one another. She smiled. We hugged. She squeezed me as we hugged. Parted. Looked at her. "I like seeing your smile," I said. Her smile got more prettier. She started walking. I went to her side. We were both stealing glances at one another. I saw a smile at the corner of her mouth. The same one I kissed. We were walking in silence. I looked at her. I saw a mischievous look on her pretty face. I couldn't control myself. I leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed me back. We parted and looked at one another. I put my hand around hers. We held hands. Looking at each other. I said, "I like you, Kit." She smiled. Then we heard a roar. Then we saw the red light in the sky. Saw her eyes glowed. We were looking at each other. I raised my hand to her face and held her face for a moment. I smiled. She smiled. I lowered my hand. She ran off.

Kit and the rest of the ThunderCats were in the Council Chamber. She was sitting at the window. She was resting her head on her hand, looking out the window. Lost in thought. "Kit?" Cheetara called out to her. Kit didn't hear her. "Kit? Kit." Kit finally heard.

"Sorry, Cheetara. What is it?"

"Is everything all right? You seem to be distracted."

"Yes. No – yes. I . . ."

"What is it?"

"It's . . . I met someone."

"You what?" WilyKat asked his sister.

The other ThunderCats looked at one another and then at Kit in silence. "Who is he?" Lion-O asked.

"His name is Jack. He's really nice. He likes me." Kit was looking at their faces as she told them. She saw little smile on their faces as she spoke.

"I'm happy for you," they each said. Kit was smiling.

I was taking a walk. And I looked and I saw it. I saw the Cats Lair. That was the biggest thing I've ever seen. And I thought Kit was in there somewhere.

I was taking a walk. I was walking by the Cats Lair. The drawbridge was withdrawn. No way I can get over there and see her.

I was walking in a clearing. I saw flowers growing. I looked at them and I thought, _Kit would like these_. So I picked one up. And brought it with me.

Walking by the canyon/chasm in front of Cats Lair with the flower in hand. There was no way that I could get across and see Kit. I started walking again. To formulate a new plan. To see her. The drawbridge extended. I stopped. It connected to the side which I'm on. Looked at the other side of the bridge and I saw familiar pillar of colors I like. She walked to the middle of the bridge. I walked to the middle of the bridge. I smiled. "Hi, Jack."

"Hi, Kit. I was just walking by." She smiled. I raised the flower and gave it to her. She smiled. We stood there in the middle of the drawbridge. We took a step closer towards one another at the same time. "Dance with me." She smiled. We put our arms around each other and held onto one another. Started going around in a circle. I started humming. She held me tighter. Finished the song, but we kept going around in a circle. Looking at her. "There is a ThunderCat I know. I think about her every day. I find her so beautiful. She is so lovely. I like and enjoy when I see her. Seeing her smile makes me happy. When I hold her, I don't want to let her go. I just want to hold her and spend our time together. Because of what I feel towards her. I like her so much. I, in fact, love her." Kit looked at me. Her eyes were a little wet.

"You love me?" Kit asked.

"So much. I do. I love you, Kit." She smiled and squeezed me. We held onto one another. Looked at one another. We saw smiles on our faces as we looked at one another. And we both knew we wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
